


Uncharted Sea Signs

by northeric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northeric/pseuds/northeric
Summary: A however-elongated collection of poetic presence dictated by word.





	Uncharted Sea Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicalsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalsky/gifts).



Today we spoke to the villages' cobbler, he was the constraint from the flock; dreaming bigger than how deep I had sunk to the seafloor. The fishes would gut my words and polish our silence. His feet, there weren't any to keep him grounded. He decided it'd be fit to throttle my hands, off of the mountain comprised of rising stamps.  I do too remember, the time he imprinted none of those marks. She thought the fumes could kneel among those boards, though, I secured the door before. The man stopped her therein, for her own shoe-wearers were signature. Sat, he trembled inwards a fate insidious towards hers. A dance back to table siding their foreign, occurred a correct tally. I thought the moon stood once, my indoor cinema shun. From the interior of his coal laced coat, pulled out the night star from his isolation. I serenaded the astronomical pendant I possessed, for her. It's what her eyelids awaken to...

 

 

 

 


End file.
